and possibly i like the thrill
by lilijuliet
Summary: Reid reads to Morgan in bed. This is a prompt fill from the CM 7th Kink Meme.


**A/N 1:This is a mini fill of the following prompt from the CM 7th Kink Meme:**

**Reid reading aloud from his favorite book while Morgan slowly fucks him from behind.**

* * *

"_Nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands."_

Reid loved reading to Morgan. Usually he read from a novel, having learned non-fiction actually distracted his lover's curious mind and decreased his arousal.

"Pretty Boy, what does that even mean? Rain, small hands?"

Reid shuddered. Morgan was sinking into him slowly and stilling, enjoying the tight heat. Then he would slowly pull out and start the process again. Delicious.

The first time it was an accident. Morgan was tossing and turning, unable to shut his mind completely off, while Reid was laying contently on his stomach, reading in bed with a booklight. Morgan suggested that the rhythm of Reid's voice might be gentle enough to fall asleep to. Instead, Morgan found himself watching the movement of his partner's lips. When Morgan climbed on top of him Reid lost his place in the book, but Morgan put his finger precisely on the spot on the page where Reid left off and begged him to continue.

Tonight Reid tried something a little different. He loved poetry. His mother had instilled that in him as a child. The leaf green frayed hardback tome was one of his most treasured possessions.

Over his shoulder he said, "I know of at least one poem in here you will love." Carefully turning the wafer thin pages he collected himself and began to read.

"_I like my body when it is with your body_."

"Mmhm, yes, I like your body, too," Morgan said.

"_It is so quite a new thing. Muscles better and nerves more. I like your body. I like what it does_," Reid's voice hitched as Morgan's grip tightened around his waist. His lover was picking up his pace, pounding into him with purpose.

"_I like its hows. I like to feel the spine of your body and its bones-_" Morgan's fingers ghosted down the center of Reid's back, "_and the trembling-firm-smooth ness and which I will again and again kiss."_

Morgan mimicked the lines Reid read, placing open mouthed kisses all over Reid's back. Reid began to push back, meeting Morgan's thrusts in time.

"_I like kissing this and that of you, I like, slowly stroking the shocking fuzz of your electric fur-_"

"Ungh! Fuck, Baby, this poem is perfect." Morgan pulled out completely, abruptly flipped Reid over, and re-entered his lover. Trailing his fingers through Reid's groin, Morgan watched Reid start to come undone. "I _do_ like to slowly stroke this electric fur." Morgan left one hand to linger in the soft, downy curls and wrapped his other hand around Reid's straining cock.

"Faster, Derek, I'm so close," Reid panted out.

"Nuh-uh. Not yet, Pretty Boy, I wanna hear how the poem ends."

Desperate, Reid threw one leg over his boyfriend's shoulder and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. "Please," he asked softly.

Morgan kissed Reid on the nose, "Kissing this and that of you. You're so sexy, y'know that, right? I love being inside of you."

"Babe, please, let me have it. Fuck me hard, Derek. I want..."

Morgan reached around him and carefully picked up the old book. He closed it and gently set it on his nightstand. Returning his attentions to his lover, Morgan began to pound earnestly into the other man. The room echoed with the sound of his balls slapping Reid's ass. Reid thrashed his head in ecstasy.

Reid closed his eyes and recited from memory, "..._and what-is-it comes over parting flesh...And eyes big love-crumbs, and possibly I like the thrill of under me you quite so new."_

"Mmhm, that's so nice, Baby," Morgan began working Reid's cock with a frenzy, "Cum for me. Give it to me right now."

"Aaah, I'm coming. Nngh! Oh, fuck, Derek!"

"Yeah...the thrill of you under me...just..._damn!_ I'm right behind you, Sexy Boy," Morgan shouted out his release.

Sticky with sweat, Morgan dropped his forehead against Reid's and tried to catch his breath.

"That was amazing."

"Pretty Boy, it's always amazing with you."

Reid smiled. "Thanks for taking care of my book," he said sheepishly.

Morgan caressed his face, "Of course, Love. But I gotta admit, I wanna make sure nothin' happens to that one!"

* * *

**A/N 2: Both poems in this fic are by e e cummings. I imagine Reid has a collection of his works. The poems are **_**Somewhere I Have Never Traveled, Gladly Beyond **_** and **_**I Like My Body. **_

**So this is my first attempt at smut and not as sexy as I'd hoped it would be. Still, you gotta start somewhere and I hope everyone enjoys it. Reviews are MUCH appreciated.**


End file.
